The present invention relates to record processing, and more specifically, this invention relates to optimizing the accessing of records within a system.
Within a system, record locks may be held until explicitly released. A batch job may hold record locks for an extended period of time, which may cause time outs to other transactions that are waiting for these record lock resources. There is therefore a desire to determine if at any given time there are any transactions or other batch job requests on any other systems in a sysplex that are waiting for a lock resource currently being held.